Stranger Things Have Happened
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: A girl claims to be from the tail section of the plane and when her story checks out, she announces that there are 23 survivors of her own. She's a doctor too and Jack swears he knows her.
1. A Stranger

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Oh, it feels good to write again. This is a long chapter. I'm just getting things started so forgive me if it's "_long"_. It starts out slow in my opinion but I promise things will heat up soon.

A Stranger

A stranger. She was a stranger to them. No one knew who she was or where she came from. All they knew was that she just walked onto their beach. She didn't look like a threat and she didn't act like it. In fact she seemed more confused then they were.

Her eyes scanned over the terrain. Who were these people? She had thought some of them looked familiar but no names came to mind. She might have had them as patients but that seemed unlikely. They surrounded her forming a huge circle around her. She was confused and afraid but she wouldn't let them know that.

A rather large man with red curly hair said something under his breath referring to her. Someone else said something to the person next to them and then another said something. Soon all she could hear were whispers, about her mostly. Things like what was she doing there, who was she, where did she come from, etc.

She adjusted the backpack she had earlier swung over her shoulder as a dark headed man approached her. He had a leader sense about him, considering he was the first to step forward and say something directly to her instead of whispering. Come to think of it…the whispering stopped as soon as he made his appearance. She mentally readied herself for anything. God only knows what could happen in this place.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as politely as possible.

"I'm doctor Casey Call. Who are you?" She replied in a strong voice.

"I'm doctor Jack Shepard. Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"We're the survivors of flight 815." Jack declared simply.

"That's impossible." Casey accused. He heart nearly stopped when he said this. The news stunned her but once again she wouldn't let them know how she felt.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm a survivor of flight 815." She looked around at all of the people that were 'supposed' survivors. "How many of you are there?" She asked calmly.

"Around forty-eight. Are there anymore besides you?" Jack asked back.

"Twenty-three of us. We're the tail section of the plane." Casey's eyes just kept traveling over everyone's faces. 'That's why some of them look familiar. I saw them on the plane.' she thought.

"And we're the fuselage." Jack nodded. "Where's your guy's camp?" He sounded curious.

"I walked pretty far. I'd say several miles that way." She pointed to the way in which she came from. "We're on the other side of the island from you. It's no wonder we didn't run into you guys before." Casey smiled.

"I want to go to your camp. I want to see things for myself." Jack turned around and started walking away.

"Why? Don't believe me?" Casey yelled after him. The people started to disperse.

"Oh, I believe you. I just want to see things for myself, like I said." He turned around and exited Casey's line of sight then suddenly reappeared with a backpack in hand.

He was serious. Casey noticed that there was woman with him now. She had dark curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a small face. She was pretty in Casey's opinion. There was also a Middle Eastern man. He was well built and he had black curly hair like most men of his race did. He too had a backpack.

"Casey this is Kate," Jack gestured to the woman, "and this is Sayid." He then gestured to the other man.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Casey smiled a welcoming smile. "Now if you don't mind it's quite a walk and we need to get going."

000

The small group had been traveling for over and hour without speaking to each other. It wasn't that they did like each other, it was just they didn't know how to get a conversation started. There were so many questions Jack had for the mysterious girl. She looked extremely familiar but where did he know her from?

"Casey." Jack spontaneously called to her. She turned to him. "You said you were a doctor." He caught up with her.

"Yes I did." She pushed her loose blonde hair out of her face.

"What do you work in?"

"A hospital." She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, I know that. Pretty much all doctors do. I meant what department do you work in."

"Oh." She laughed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I can be spacey at times. Not in the overall scheme of things but every once in a while I have my moments. It's the hair color." She pointed to mop of blonde straight hair. "I work in obstetrics mostly. The emergency room is my home away from home though." Jack nodded in approval. "Where do you work, Jack?"

"I'm in surgery." Jack wasn't willing to give up to much information about himself if the girl wasn't who they thought she was. Who knew if she was telling them the truth? She could be one of the others for all he knew. "Tell me Casey, how have you guys made it this far? What have you done for food, shelter, you know, survival."

Casey was hesitant. "We've had a hard time. Umm…We finally got brave enough to hunt some of the boar. It's been a relief from fish, I have to say. No one really hunts though. We don't have fresh water at all but we did find a way to use rain. We have little trough we put together from wreckage that holds whatever water we have. When that runs out we just pray for it to rain with in the next day or so." Casey looked defeated. Jack knew by the way she was talking that she had stepped into the roll of leader in her camp. She once again tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She was so familiar.

Jack took a goo look at her to make sure he wasn't confusing he with someone else he knew. She didn't look like anyone else he knew though. She had shoulder length, blonde, straight hair and her eyes were hazel in color. She had a small frame of figure that was obviously from working out. She had a small face in general; narrow jaw line with a small forehead, and a small nose.

She looked back at Jack and it was then that he knew she was telling the truth about her being a doctor. She carried weight in her eyes like every professional did. The longing to be the best doctor one could be, the sadness of not being able to fulfil it to the highest potential at times, and the stress of life itself.

"What are you staring at?" Casey asked somewhat rudely.

"Nothing. You just look extremely familiar that's all. Are you sure we've never met?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm sure, because I would remember you." Jack smiled at her. "A fine doctor like yourself. No…I'm positive I would remember you." Now Casey smiled and she walked farther ahead of her fellow doctor.

Kate approached Jack from behind. "What was that all about?"

"I swear I know her from somewhere." Jack confessed.

Kate looked at Casey's back. "Maybe you saw her at the airport or something." She suggested.

"Maybe…" Jack trailed off. 'Or maybe there's more to her than meets the eye,' he thought to himself. He watched her talk to Sayid about something and decided to get back to his conversation with Kate.

"Jack how far doing think we have to walk anyway?" Kate said as if reading Jack's mind.

"I don't know. She said it was a long walk. I guess she wasn't kidding."

Kate looked very thoughtful for a minute. "What's going to happen when we find everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we going to do with two separate camps so far apart that you can't even walk to the other within day." Kate said looking into the early signs of sunset. "Are they going to merge or what?"

"I don't know." Jack replied again. "I don't know what's going to happen Kate. I think that merging would be the best bet for survival for all of us. Casey said that their camp has had a rough month. They don't have fresh water even. I think that a mass move would be smart on their part." Jack thought out loud.

000

They had been walking for little over three hours now. Jack, Sayid and Kate were getting restless and were repeatedly asking Casey how much further they had to go. They had always thought the island was fairly small but they were having second opinions. They turned one more gradual corner and were met by a quaint little camp. It was composed of mostly small shelters made out of plane wreckage and small fires. There were people washing clothes and people standing around talking, just a variety of things going on; exactly like their camp.

"Come on. No one's going to hurt you." Casey said encouragingly at the wary new comers.

The walked slowly, and deliberately. The three friends were earning many strange glares from people. Everything seemed to stop as they came more inside the vicinity of these people's homes. Everything was very quiet and still here. Probably because there wasn't half the people here as there was at the beach across the island.

"Welcome to our home." Casey said invitingly. Casey turned around and walked over to a handsome family of three.

There was a woman with long brown hair with her husband and a child that looked no more than two. They were talking with Casey for sometime.

Jack, Kate and Sayid just gawked. They didn't no where to start. Yeah, things were primitive but, hey, they were still alive after over a month here on the island so they couldn't have been doing to badly for themselves.

Jack finally moved and made his way over to where Casey was. She met half way when she was finished with her conversation. "Casey, what do you think we should do now?"

The female doctor looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you think it's kind of…foolish to have two different camps of survivors so far away from each other? I think it would be best if we found someway to get the two parties together."

Casey crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you suggesting a merge, Jack? You want the to camps to unite as one big one instead of two small ones. Is that what you're saying?"

"HELP!" There was a scream from the distance. Everyone's head whipped to the direction in which it came. "HELP!" It came again. A girl appeared at the edge of the forest with a small body in her arms. The girl was covered in red liquid and as she got closer everyone could see tears on her face.

"Angie what happened?" Casey was suddenly by the girl, trying to calm her screams.

"We…we were walking…and that…that thing…" the girl, Angie sobbed.

"Calm down. I can't understand you. Tell me one more time." Casey remained composed for the Angie's sake.

"THAT THING GOT HER!" Angie finally choked out.

"Set her down." Casey said forcefully, referring to the younger child. The hysterical girl did as she was told. She still was frantic about who ever this young person was. She sat grasping the child's hand and rocking herself back and forth.

Doctor Call went straight to work identifying the wounds and how to treat them, if she could. There was blood everywhere. Casey knew that it was going to be a miracle if she saved the victim. She pulled off her zip up jacked and waded it into a ball, applying it to the girl's side. There were teeth marks imbedded into her side.

Angie was still holding the girl's hand, rocking back and forth, muttering things to her. "You're going to be okay, baby. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I promise Casey is going to take good care of you." She whispered over and over.

Casey looked up at the group of three that just stood there. 'Someone take her,' she mouthed. Kate jumped at the plead. She took the teenager's free hand and led her away from the trauma. She left Sayid and Jack watching Casey continue CPR on the small girl.

"Please don't leave," she whispered. "You can't leave us. Come on, Mary." Suddenly she stopped. Casey just stopped CPR and sighed. She gently propped her elbows on her legs and rested her head on a spot of her hand that wasn't crimson colored.

Jack kneeled to try to help Casey in someway, so he restarted CPR. "No Jack." He stopped and watched Casey lift her head slowly from her hands. She looked at Mary's blood soaked cloths and her chest didn't move. She nodded. "Twenty-two survivors." She swallowed hard and got up leaving a red handprint in the sand. "I'll go tell her sister."

Sayid just watched Jack sit in front of the little girl's body. She was young. Very young, about seven or eight, he thought. Her eyes were fixated into a stare and Jack gently closed them with one hand. There was a moment of silence before they heard Angie scream again. None of the flinched as she shouted again.

000

"Mary was a sweet girl. She was always very eager and energetic. She was optimistic enough to satisfy us all." Casey spoke clear and loud. They had decided to have a burial service before they lost the light. Now Casey was speaking in honor of the little girl. "She was bright and brave. She was loving."

Jack didn't know the girl who died but he felt as though he could have done something to help save her. He felt badly for Angie whom was standing silent now with an older woman's arm around her. She was stone compared to what she had been earlier. Her face held no emotion; she didn't blink and she didn't talk, it barely looked like she was breathing. He listened to Casey speak more about how Mary had been so courageous for and eight year old. Jack smiled. Casey had a lisp. Not a very noticeable one, nothing serious. She just over emphasized her 'S's.

"She was the kind of girl who made you smile no matter what. And she never ceased to amaze me at how no matter how young she was…" it was becoming increasingly harder for Casey to maintain a strong voice. "She never let hope die. Amen." The people comforted each other as they left the small cemetery holding six graves.

"That was a beautiful service." Sayid complimented.

"Thank you." Casey sighed and looked closely at all of the grave markers. "We've lost to many to that monster out there." She said monotonously. "What were you saying about that merge Jack?"

NEXT CHAPTER: Trouble with a capital 'T'

Casey decides to move her camp to the beach with the other survivors. And Jack disagrees with Casey's way of running things. But will the monster put an end to their differences?


	2. Trouble with a Capital 'T'

Trouble with a Capital 'T'

It was moving day and tensions were high. Everyone was nervous about it and Jack and Casey's arguing wasn't helping the situation any.

"If we cut through the jungle it won't take as long." Jack protested.

"But the monster lives in the jungle."

"So?" Jack didn't understand the big deal. If they went through the jungle it wouldn't take as long to get to the beach on the other side of the island. He was sure they wouldn't run into the monster today, if they had yesterday.

"So?" Casey's fuse was running short. She rubbed her temples to lessen the severity of an incoming headache. "I've lost six to many people to that…thing! I'm not going to loose another!"

"I'm afraid that if we take the beach path we won't get there before dark!"

Both doctors were trying to stay as calm as possible but Casey was having a very hard time. She wasn't about to loose one more person to the unknown forces of the island they now inhabited.

Casey took a deep breath and calmed herself before she spoke again. "We have twenty-thr…two…people to lead to a new area and you want to take the hardest way possible?"

"I don't think it will be that hard to tell you the truth."

"You don't think someone will somehow get hurt? Can you honestly say that you are willing to risk the lives of people love to save time?"

"No. I think this is what's best for everybody. You've got some very young children and I think that saving time is important to their health. Children can get very tired very easily and they can dehydrate even faster."

"Jack, I'm a doctor too. You don't have to explain things to me." Casey ran her fingers through her straight hair.

"I just think that…" he was cut off. Casey had all the arguing she could have for one day.

"You know what? LEAD THEM INTO THE JUNGLE! SEE IF I CARE! But when someone's blood is on you're hands don't come crying to me because all I'm going to say is I told you so." She turned around to walk away.

Jack persisted. "Casey…wait, no…" he was cut off yet again.

"You, sir, are an ass." She didn't say another word. She just backed up slowly and gave him a very warning glare.

"Okay then…" he whispered to himself. "Alright everyone! If you'll please follow me!" The mass of twenty people followed Jack as he made his way toward the jungle.

000

Casey was heading up the back with one of the new friends she had made. Her name was Maggie and she was years younger than Casey was but she had been the most eager to help when people were in trouble. She had been helping out as an unofficial assistant to the young doctor.

"Well, Jack seems nice enough." Maggie admired from a distance.

"If you want him go get him." Casey didn't sound to enthusiastic.

"Okay, Cas. What's been bothering you? You've been very antisocial all day. And Casey in the short month that I've gotten to know you…I've learned that's not how you are." Maggie sounded concerned. "What's up?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Jack just upset me this morning. I don't know him that well so…I really don't have room to talk."

"Well, tell me. Who am I going to tell? I'm eighteen no one listens to me. Besides I know good to just talk. I won't tell Jack what you say about him. It's all in confidence." She held up two fingers for scout's honor.

Casey rolled her eyes. Maggie was a hand full sometimes but she loved her like a sister. Casey began to talk to her about her argument with Jack earlier that morning.

"_Stop the surgery!" Someone burst into the operating room just as Doctor Call was about to begin._

"_Excuse me! What is this all about?" Casey ripped off her mask to approach the man._

"_You need consent to do this." The man was the chief of surgery. He explained that she needed a written consent form signed by a parent or legal guardian._

"_You know I can't do that! She had no father and she had no mother. This girl, even though she is under age, supports herself. I have consent from her."_

"_It's not enough. The judge says you need a legal guardian…"_

"_I know! But if I don't do this she's going to loose her life and the baby. Are you telling me to let my patient die?"_

_The doctor was silent. He knew this was the right thing but it was a choice that had to be made. He furrowed his brow at the seventeen-year-old of the operating table through the windows of the double doors._

"_Isn't my obligation, as a doctor, to do everything in my power to save my patient's life? Even if it means breaking a few rules." She looked pleadingly at the gray-haired doctor standing in front of her. He was showing no sign of emotion what so ever._

"_I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be." He turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway he came from. Casey could feel her eyes fill with tears. _

"_But Doctor Shepard!" She choked on the next few words as she told her operating staff to unhook the IV's and wake up the girl._

"I just don't trust him. That's all." Casey confided in the teenager.

"It's okay, Casey, you have right to an opinion." She wrapped her arm around the distrustful woman's shoulders. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."

"Yeah. I know you're right. I just can't help but think that Jack is trouble."

"Trouble with a capital 'T'." Maggie added. The two women laughed at the joke.

000

"Excuse me, are we lost?" Someone called out form the crowd behind Jack. They were getting restless and he was getting agitated. He knew it wasn't too much further but he didn't reply back to the person who had asked the question.

He trudged forward in the direction of the caves. It wouldn't be long now before they got there. He felt very confident that he had made all this way without there being an incident. He was extremely proud.

But as if some force greater than him had read his mind… something happened. A tree ripped from the ground and there was a mass of panicked screams. People ran from where they were standing trying to find safety from danger. The monster was back and all Jack could think about…all he heard in his mind was Casey's voice saying 'I told you so'.

NEXT CHAPTER: Disaster and Devastation

Jack is in deep trouble now with the monster back and all. He can't find Casey anywhere and everyone is panicking. What's a guy to do? He tells everyone to run to the caves and they do. So, now Jack is off to find Casey, who when found, is extremely upset with him…again.


	3. Disaster and Devastation

Disaster and Devastation

Panic. Everywhere Jack looked there was panic. People were screaming and people were running from the thing known as the monster. Jack, himself, really didn't know what to do. He knew that the caves weren't far. That was it…he could send them all to the caves.

"Hey!" He yelled for their attention. He didn't get it. "HEY!" He yelled a little louder. Another tree was ripped out from the ground, sending dirt flying over every person.

Jack resolved it was useless to try and speak to everyone at once. He went around to people who had clustered together and told them of the caves how far away they were and how to get there. They all nodded their heads in approval and understanding.

One by one the people left the clearing they were in. They monster once again did not show his face, unfortunately. But in the distance he could be heard. Jack was left alone in the niche of trees looking around. Someone was missing. Casey.

"Casey!" Was what he now called out. No answer from her scared him somewhat. He called for her again. "Casey!" Still no answer. Jack picked up the pace of his walking to a slow trot, still yelling for her. His eyes searched the now muddy terrain. The rain began to fall, hard heavy raindrops that blurred Jack's vision.

He called for her one last time, "Casey!" This time a figure stepped out from underneath a tree. The roots making a wall, thus cutting her from his line of sight.

She just stood in front of him, keeping her distance. Blood smeared her white T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was wet from the rain and she had obviously smoothed it back judging by the red tint that was no being washed away by the rain.

"YOU!" She screamed. She ran to Jack and pushed him backwards. "YOU were the one that lead us into this damn jungle. YOU were the one who'd rather save time! Now…now you're going to have to save a life. Come with me…now." She said forcefully.

She led him under the tree in which she had appeared from. There somewhat of an overhang shielded the two from the rain. Only there wasn't just two of them. Lying on the ground was a girl no more than eighteen lay bleeding and she was fully conscious too.

Casey kneeled at the girl's side. "Maggie, can you hear me?"

"It hurts Casey," she breathed while tears filled her eyes.

"I know. Just lie still okay. Jack's here too." Maggie didn't hear a word she had said. She was mumbling to herself.

"Maggie? Maggie listen to me. I'm going to fix this okay? I…am going to save you." Those words struck a chord with Jack. He had said the same exact thing to Boone before he died. He knew Casey was very serious about this girl.

Maggie slipped out of consciousness soon after Casey had reassured her safety. "You are going help me." She stood up to get medical supplies, or at least what she had out of her own backpack. "Jack I don't know what I'll do if she dies. She's been my voice of reason here on the island for the last month. She is eighteen. I will not let her go like this." Casey turned to him and looked at him square in the face. There were no tears in her eyes but her bottom lip quivered slightly. She was desperately trying not to cry.

Casey then turned away without saying a word to the male doctor and ripped the girl's shirt down the middle, revealing a puncture wound on her side and one on her leg. 'Look's like the monster didn't get as much as I thought,' Casey marveled. She took out a towel and cleaned up the wound on her side, then she moved to the one on her calf.

Jack didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. Casey looked like she had the situation under control. He put down his backpack and sat down his back resting against a tree root.

"Damn it." He heard a whisper. "She needs stitches and I can't stop this bleeding. Something was nicked."

"I have a sewing kit." Jack announced. "That's what I usually use for stitches."

"Could I barrow it? Please?" Casey looked up at him pleadingly.

"Let me." He pulled the little blue box with different colored thread out of his bag. "I'll do it for you."

Casey didn't reply. She just scoot down so that Jack had access to the leg he was stitching. Casey went to work on trying to stop the bleeding in Maggie's torso. Jack just sighed and smiled at the determined doctor by his side. She reminded him a lot of himself.

000

Jack finished before Casey had and waited for his next instructions. It was strange that he was taking orders from another person. He had been a leader for so long he'd forgotten what it's like to be below someone. He didn't want to intrude on Casey's concentration so he watched her intently.

Casey couldn't get the bleeding to stop to save her own life. She was starting to panic. But she knew she couldn't. She could not flake on Maggie now. Not when she needed her so much. Casey's clothes were drenched with crimson colored goo as well as her arms. Her hair had dried and was now hanging in her face. She didn't want to brush it out of the way because of how dirty she was.

"Jack," Casey suddenly called, "I need…I need your help." Jack sat up straighter to acknowledge her request. "I can't get the bleeding to stop. She's loosing too much blood. If we can't get in under control then she's…she's not going to make it." Casey moved and let Jack have her stop and she moved to his. In the limited space they had it was the best she could do.

She watched Jack work. He was so much like his father it scared her. His face when he worked was very serious, very stern. Jack was a handsome man, but boy if he wasn't trouble for her.

"This is going to be difficult to do with out opening her up. But I think I can do it." Casey nodded.

"_Aimee, she couldn't be more perfect." She held the little girl in her arms. Casey smiled and cooed at the hour old infant. _

"_I'm glad we went with the c-section. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her." The proud mother took her baby and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for all that you've done. You are a true saint!" _

"_I don't know about that. I'm just a doctor." Aimee smiled and went back to bonding with her child. Casey stared in wonder. The all-to-familiar longing settled into her stomach. _

"_Well, I have other patients to look at so, I'm going to head on out. I check in with you later." The woman nodded as Casey left the room._

"_Nicely done procedure, Doctor Call. Couldn't have done it better myself." Someone startled Casey just outside Aimee's door._

"_What do you want Doctor Shepard? My internship ended almost three months ago. Do you still have to follow me around?"_

"_No. I just like to see how my interns hold up once everything they worked for is achieved." The older doctor observed as the younger woman rummaged through files of discharged patients. _

"_I love it. What more can I say? I'm finally a doctor! Whoo-hoo." She said sarcastically._

"_Doctor Call? A nurse in pink scrubs walked up to Casey. "The woman in room 16 is fully dilated."_

"_Good. I'll meet you down in the delivery room." The nurse disappeared into room sixteen and came out with a white stretcher holding a very pregnant woman with a supportive husband holding her hand._

_Casey once again couldn't help but stare. She wanted it more than anything. She smiled slightly at the pretty picture. She had almost forgotten Doctor Shepard was there until he spoke again. _

"_I'm sorry you can't have it Casey." She fell back into reality._

"_Can't have what? I don't know what are you talking about? I'm fine. I don't want anything. I have everything I've ever wanted." She snapped._

"_You can honestly say that you never want a family?"_

"_Where are you going with this Christian? Frankly, I think you have no right to be telling me what I want and don't want. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a delivery to make." She started down the hallway to her intended destination. She could hear Doctor Shepard after her. _

"_My son is getting married this weekend. I'll be gone for a few days." He caught up with her._

"_Congratulations." She said monotonously. "I'm sorry but you can't come passed this point." Then she shut the door that said 'maternity ward' in his face._

"Casey?" She was ripped from her thoughts as Jack sat back to talk to her. "I think she'll be okay."

"How did you do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Do what?" He asked with a smile.

"Fix her so fast."

"That's the beauty of having a father as the chief of surgery." Jack chuckled and looked at the already healing Maggie. "She should be fine but I want to get her back to the caves."

Casey nodded and told Jack he could carry her without her injuries reopening. So, that's what he did. And they made it back to the caves without a hitch.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Maggie and Jack have a talk about Casey. Some things that Casey didn't want out are know public information. And a strange visit from Danielle may cost someone more than their time.


	4. Deception, part 1

A/N: I hope you guys don't think this is too dark. My friend Emmy was reading it and she thought that it was heavy and sad…or at least those are some of the words she used. I promise all of you the mood does get lighter later on in the story. It's a Jack/OC pairing how could not be 'light'. Anyway…on with the reading!

Deception, part 1

Maggie groaned and Jack knew that she was awake. He stealthily moved over to her and held a hand to her shoulder. "Don't try to move."

"Why not?" She asked blinking several times. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the light.

"I don't want you to reopen you wounds. We had a hard time getting your bleeding to stop."

"We?" She asked confused.

"Casey and I." He sat back comfortably knowing the girl wouldn't strain herself. "I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Jack."

"Maggie." She was suddenly very tired again. She took a deep breath so she could yawn and a sharp pain tore through her side. "Ow!" She gasped loudly. Jack tensed at her random cry of pain but at seeing her recover he relaxed once again.

"Are you okay?" He asked as a precaution.

"Yeah." She looked around as much as she could form her spot on the cave floor. "Speaking of Case, where is she?" Jack looked around himself.

"You know, I think she took off somewhere early this morning."

"Oh, she does that everyday." She looked somewhat disappointed.

Jack saw the look on Maggie's face. "You and Casey are pretty close huh?"

"I like to think so. Casey isn't real personable but she seems to open up to me." She smiled at the thought of being trustworthy to someone like Casey.

Maggie really looked up to Casey. After all, Casey was everything Maggie would hope to be. She was successful and beautiful. She was smart and funny when she wanted to be and very professional.

Maggie just hoped that someday she could be as prominent as Casey was.

"Do you know why she's so…quiet?" Jack wondered out loud, startling Maggie to a degree.

"I don't understand."

"She always seems so professional all-of-the-time. Do you know why she's so uptight?"

"Not really. I always thought it was because she can't have any children, she doesn't date and there's a guy at work that won't leave he alone."

"Wow, I guess those are some reasons to keep your personal life on the down low." Jack thought about what Maggie had just told him. He found it strange that Casey didn't date. She was endearing at times and she was good looking. It was beyond Jack as to why men didn't come around to Casey.

"Yeah, I think she's had it rough for a few years now. Her sister died when she was young too. I don't think she ever really got over that either." Jack didn't realize how complicated Casey's past was. She obviously had a lot of inner turmoil and she didn't want to share it with anyone. Jack suddenly felt badly for Casey. I knew that everyone had problems, even he had problems over the last few years with his dad. But he had found one way or another to deal with them. Whether it was Kate drilling him on his past or something arose that made him think of things. Casey was just…suppressing her pain, by working.

"Well, we all have problems." Jack went back to the first few things Maggie had told him. "Do you know why Casey can't have children?"

"No. She never told me that part. It makes me feel bad for her. She wants a family so bad she can't see straight."

"Maggie?"

Maggie sat up slightly to see who had called her name. It was Casey. She was breathing heavily and was dripping with sweat.

"Hey Casey. I'm just talking with Jack. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I went running. What were you guys just talking about?"

"Nothing." Jack piped quickly. "We were just talking."

"Why did you tell him all of that stuff Maggie?" She looked sorry for the wrong she had done Casey. The last thing she wanted was to upset her. "Didn't we agree not to tell anyone anything we talked about?"

Casey looked as though she was going to cry. She really didn't like other people to know about her business. "I'm sorry, Casey, I didn't know. I didn't realize…I'm sorry. He asked me a question and I answered." Casey's look softened.

"I'm not mad. It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." Casey looked at Jack. "You should probably get some rest. You had a big day yesterday." Maggie nodded and lay down again. "Jack can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He followed Casey out of earshot of the cave. When she knew no one would hear them talking she turned to Jack again.

"What all did she tell you?" She asked emotionless as usual.

"She told me about the guy at work and how you never date. You can't have children and how your sister died." Jack softened his tone. "I'm sorry about your sister. I know what it's like to loose someone so close to you." Casey stood with her back facing him. She was silent. "You know I would help you if you needed me too. If you ever wanted someone to just listen to talk…I'm always free."

"Jack, just stop. You're acting like your father." Casey instantaneously knew she had made a mistake of telling him that. He wasn't supposed to know about his father.

Jack felt like he had just been smacked up-side the head. "How did you know my father?" He asked quietly.

'Should I answer that?' Casey didn't know if she wanted to answer Jack's questions from then on. She turned around and decided he needed to know.

"I did my interning under him. He always…I don't know. He never left me alone. It was like he was constantly watching me. Even after I became a full-fledged doctor your dad left me alone." Casey paused to look at Jack's facial expression. It was worse than she thought. He was confused. She went on, "I worked in the Maternity ward and he worked in the operating room. He would always come and 'check up on me'. Every procedure I did he was there, every patient I had he knew about. He thought I was the worst doctor on the face of the planet I'm sure."

"Why?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He would always rub it into my face how great of a doctor you were and…"

"Wait how great of a doctor I was?"

"Yeah. He knew about the fact I can't have family of my own and that I wanted one so badly and he would just make everything worse." She paused to calm herself down. "I'm sorry Jack but I don't like your father."

"Didn't…you didn't like my father." Jack sighed.

"Why do you keep using past tense. I _don't_ like your father."

"He's dead Casey." She was shocked. Christian was dead. How could he be? He was healthy as a horse. Yeah, he drank but she didn't know how badly.

It was quiet. Scary quiet. It was just Jack and Casey standing there in the jungle with no one else around. At least that's what they thought. The sound of a gun going off caused them to duck to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Casey whispered to Jack.

"I don't know." He slowly got up and made his way in the direction the bullet came from.

He pushed back a few bushes revealing Danielle. "Did I get her?" She asked in her French accent.

"Get who?" Jack asked. Casey pulled up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He backed out of the way to let her see.

"Her." Danielle said pointing the gun at Casey's face.

"Me?" The lump in her throat began to grow. She couldn't talk even if she wanted to at the moment.

"Yes. You are one of them. You're the one who took my Alex." Tears built in her eyes.

"I don't know any Alex." Casey said quickly in her defense. "What are you talking about."

"You were the one! YOU TOOK HER!" Danielle began to scream. She brought the gun down but kept her eyes on Casey.

'What the hell does she want with me,' Casey was scared for her life.

NEXT CHAPTER: Deception, part 2

Danielle thinks that Casey is the 'other' that took her daughter. She vows to kill her if she doesn't give her back. Casey really has no idea what the old woman is talking about. She tries to calm but will it work?


	5. Deception, part 2

Deception, part 2

"I really don't know any Alex." Casey repeated herself trying to get through to the hysterical woman.

"But I saw you…you took her from me." Danielle whispered. She held her gun close to her chest as if she was holding a child.

"I've never been here before. I've never met you. I'm a survivor of the plane that crashed here. And for once and for all I don't know of any Alex!" Casey pushed her way in front of Jack. He went to grab her but she brushed him off.

Danielle raised her gun again. "I promise to kill you if you don't give her back. She's mine. She's my baby."

"I take it, Alex was your daughter." Casey began conversation with her. If she got her to calm down maybe she could find out a little more with out loosing a body part.

"Yes. I had here on the island. But then you took her from me." She tightened her grip on the gun.

"I can only imagine how hard it was to loose her like that." Casey relaxed her body to show Danielle she wasn't a threat. "You know, I can't even have children. At least you got to know the joy of being a mother for a brief moment." Casey walked slowly toward her, still relaxed and talked softly to her. "I know pain too."

"How can you know the pain?" The French woman asked her voice cracking.

"It's a different pain but pain none the less. You see, you got to hold your child in _your_ arms. You got to be proud of _your_ baby. And I could adopt one if I wanted but it's not the same. Sure you can still love them just the same but it's different. There's a longing in me that will go away." Casey choked back tears. She couldn't cry…not now.

"Why?" Danielle asked after a moment of silence.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you have children?" She seemed interested enough.

Casey smiled a small, sad smile. "My uterus is tilted. I can't carry a baby to term. It be murder if I ever tried to have a baby of my own." Danielle slowly lowered her gun so that it pointed at the ground. "I found out when I was seventeen." She looked very thoughtful for a minute then asked Danielle if she had always known that she wanted a little girl named Alex.

"Yes. I always loved the name Alexandra and Clayton for a boy. I can't even remember when I picked those out." She smiled at herself. "What names did you have?"

"I always want and Ian and a Taylor." The sad flooded back into her face. "I know what it's like to have dreams taken away, Danielle. I know how you much feel." Casey was close enough to the other woman to try and reach for the gun. "If you put down the gun we can talk more if you want. Just please don't hurt anyone." Casey laid an hand on the barrel of the weapon and Danielle saw it.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!" She shot the gun in wild haste and Casey fell to the ground. "GIVE HER BACK!"

The piercing pain in her side, her left side burned with the gunpowder that dusted the bullet. Danielle had shot her in the side, luckily no where near her lung. Casey held her hand over the wound to try and relieve the pain and it helped some.

"I didn't take her! I told you that even if I did adopt someone else's baby it would be the same. Why would I take her if I felt that way!" Casey stressed to her.

Danielle became glassy eyed and she choked out, "I'm sorry…I have to go."

Casey watched her stumble through the trees and she sighed in relief and sat up slightly to examine herself. She grunted in pain when Jack was suddenly by her side doctoring it for her.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Don't touch it!" She demanded that they get back to camp.

000

Once back at the caves Casey, who was not modest at all, whipped off her shirt as fast as she could to let Jack retrieve the bullet form inside of her.

Jack was somewhat taken aback by how forward Casey was. Of coarse Jack, being of male species, couldn't help but check out the type of body she had.

She was lean and muscular. Maggie had mentioned earlier that she ran everyday. You could defiantly tell she had worked out a few times before. And her tan skin added a nice touch as well. 'Probably from being on the island so long. Everybody's gotten a tan here.' Jack thought silently to himself. Then something caught his eye.

She had smallish round scars on her body. There was one on her arm and three around her waistline; Casey had pulled her pants lower so that Jack had better view of the injury.

'She lied,' Jack thought. 'Her uterus wasn't tilted…she had been shot before and it had effected the way her reproductive system worked.' The scattered scars covered the area right about her uterus. Something had happened in her life that she was trying to hide.

NEXT CHAPTER: Truths

Jack asked Casey why she lied and she tells him relentlessly. A disturbing past in uncovered and Jack learns a little more as to why Casey is so cold.


	6. Truths

Truths

It was now nightfall. Casey's wound was under control and everything seemed to slow down for the night. Casey sat…leaning to one side as not to hurt herself further. Her eyes were glazed in memory.

"_Andy? What do you want for dinner?" Casey yelled from the kitchen to her husband._

_She could hear him yell back but she couldn't understand him. She took it upon herself to go to the man and ask him again. She walked through their small but cozy apartment into a small yellow room. _

_She looked around and smiled just as brightly as the color on the walls. The ceiling was light blue and had painted clouds on it and a white crib on the sidewall. There was a changing table that had been sent by her mother as a gift for her grandchild's arrival. And in the corner sat Andy with their baby._

"_I couldn't hear you from the kitchen." Casey walked over and took the child from her husband. "Oh, my boy. My sweet Ian." She whispered in the child's ear._

_Andy stood up and wrapped an arm around his wife. He loved being a father and a husband to such extraordinary people. "I said I thought chicken sounded good." Casey nodded. "I'll make dinner tonight." Casey smiled and told him that would be wonderful. _

_After Andy had made his way to the kitchen, Casey could hear him rummage around in the freezer for the couple's dinner. She sang sweetly to Ian and he was drifting into a peaceful sleep. Casey loved being a mother. It was something she had wanted ever since she could remember and now her dream had come true. _

_Everything was going swimmingly in the life of Casey Heap. She had recently gotten married had a beautiful child and was now in her first year of interning at a local hospital. Casey couldn't have been happier._

_The doorbell rain and someone pounded on the door. "Andy! Can you get it? I've got the baby!" She heard a few exchanged words at the door then a gunshot. Panic hit her. Fear overwhelmed her. "ANDY!"_

Jack came and sat beside Casey. He had his serious face on. Casey waited for the question.

"Why did you lie, Casey?" The sides of Casey's mouth turned into a small knowing grin and her eyes were shut lightly. That was what she was waiting for.

"You saw the scars didn't you."

"How could I miss them. You must have at least five."

"Six." Casey corrected. "One on my leg."

"Who shot you? Why did they do it?"

Casey blinked holding back tears. "It's a long story andI don't want to bore you." She looked away from Jack's concerned eyes. She didn't want to tell him of that horrible night.

"Casey…we're stranded on a deserted island. I've got more time then I know what to do with."

Casey shook her head. There was no way of getting out of this. "It was my first year of interning. I was twenty-three. I had just gotten married to the love of my life and had a son, Ian." Tears just barely lined her eyes. "Everything was going perfect. I was establishing a career, I had a family, I had…everything."

Jack couldn't help but suddenly feel bad for her. He didn't even know what the bad part was but she had obviously been very happy before what every happened.

"It was just another night. I had gotten home from work and my husband Andy was there before me, taking care of Ian. He was getting ready to make dinner. I was in the baby's room when I heard the doorbell. I yelled to Andy and told him to get it, which he did and I could hear whomever it was talking to Andy. Then I heard a gunshot." She swallowed hard.

"They shot your husband?" Jack asked to let her know he was listening more than he didn't understand.

She nodded slowly. "I heard footsteps come down the hall way and three men in black jackets just showed up in the room. They screamed at me to put the baby down and I did. I put him down in his crib and two of the men held me back while the other one shot my four month son." Casey was really fighting off tears now. She wasn't going to let herself cry though. She didn't want to.

"Casey…I'm so sorry." Jack laid a comforting hand on her back.

"By then I was hysterical. I was screaming, they were screaming, the baby was screaming. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with six bullet holes in various parts of my body. They left just as quickly as they came and I stood up long enough to get the baby out of the crib. He was still alive. He was crying softly and I knew he was dying. Ian died in my arms, Jack." One tear fell. Only one she let role down her cheek, for her son's sake. "I will never forget what those men did to me."

"How are you still alive then? I mean you must have called the police." Jack wanted more information to feed his new questions.

"No. Our next door neighbor found us and called for me. I was in the hospital for weeks trying to recover. That's when they told me I'd never be able to have another child. That because of all of the scar tissue my uterus wouldn't stretch to hold a baby to term."

"Why did those me do that to you?" Jack was stunned that someone would just walk in off the street and kill an entire family.

"My husband was an engineer. Or at least that's what I thought. Turns out we had money problems that I didn't know about and Andy turned to help from a local mob. When he didn't pay it back, you can guess what happened." Casey turned a head towards Jack. "I wasn't supposed to live. That's why I took back my maiden name. I was Casey Heap. Now I'm Casey Call."

Jack had no idea. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? What amount of consoling was going to give her, her life back? He wanted to cry for her.

"I guess you have to pick and choose who you associate with carefully. You never know when they are being sincere." Casey said in a hushed tone.

Jack understood now. Casey was so quiet because she didn't want to be hurt again. She was just being cautious about what happened to her. Jack suddenly had newfound respect for her. He got it. He got her. He figured now that she had that off of her chest she would be a little more open about other subjects, such as why his father always hung around her.

That was enough for tonight. Jack had had all he could handle information wise and Casey was just beat from the day she had. Being shot isn't fun and telling someone your darkest secret isn't either. But he was still glad to know the truth.

NEXT CHAPTER: Life

Casey is now less afraid of everything and she can start living, with a little help of coarse. And Sawyer meets someone new from the tail section that can speak his language.


	7. Life

Life

"You guys just got all of the breaks didn't you?" Casey was rummaging through Jack's drawers of doctor stuff.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked up from filling his water bottle. He stood up and took a long drink.

"I mean…you've got like…everything a doctor could need in a place like this. You have rubbing alcohol, scissors, and prescription medication! Ooh, stop me I'm like a kid in a candy store!"

Jack walked over to see what other stuff he had. He noticed the wide grin on Casey's face. It was a beautiful smile if he did say so himself. She had straight white teeth and they were centered in-between two pink lips. She smiled so big that it relaxed the muscles in her forehead. Jack smiled back.

"That was the beauty of being seated in the fuselage." Jack sat down on one of the makeshift beds made out of airplane seats and took another drink of his water.

Casey still stood looking through the things Jack had organized in his drawers. She was amazed and a little jealous that the salvaged that much after the plane crashed. They had barely gotten anything. They had a few items of clothing and what ever else they could find in people's luggage.

She looked down at the items again and noticed that they were all suddenly in alphabetical order. 'Damn compulsive disorder.'

_The vacuum cleaner was drowning out the TV. But she kept sweeping. Her floor was a mess. Or at least she thought so. After she swept she needed to dust the tables and she needed to wash the dishes. "I hate having a dirty house." She said to herself. _

_Oprah's voice could be heard once the vacuum was off. She was on to dusting. The pink ball of fluff was being swiped over each table. 'First the coffee table. Then the kitchen table and after that I'll do the bedside tables,' she was obsessed._

_Casey moved the pictures off of the coffee table while she dusted and then put them back one by one very neatly. There was one picture of her mother and her sister. She ran her fingers over her sister's form. "I miss Carrie." She mouthed to the picture. The next once she put up was one of her and her intern buddies. Speaking of interning…she looked at the clock. She had to leave for work in twenty minutes. She picked up the last picture and stared at it carefully._

_Tears stung her eyes. It was the picture of her holding Ian with Andy standing next to her. It was her favorite picture. She looked around the house she moved to after her family's deaths. It was spotless and she had more money than ever before because she was controlling it, just like she was starting to control what she ate as well. She was healthier than she ever remembered being. _

'_Work!' she thought. 'I can't be late for work,' she rushed to the door grabbed her purse and was off to the hospital down the street._

Casey looked at the yellow bottles again and moved them around so that they were scattered over the door. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

000

Sawyer pulled his dirty black shirt out of the backpack he had and headed down to the water. There was a girl already there. He headed that way with a smile on his face. Her looks became more vivid as he got closer.

She was thin. A healthy thin. She had dark long hair that reached halfway down her back. It was as straight as a poker but it suited her nicely. She was tan had piercingly green eyes that were offset by her skin color. The white tank she was wearing showed off her cleavage and Sawyer was fixed in a stare.

She caught him starring and decided to have fun. After all that was the kind of girl she was. She gave him a sideways glance and saw he was standing on her other laundry.

"Hey, Tex! Want to hand me that T-shirt?" She rang out the wet pants she had in her hands.

"What T-shirt would that be?" He asked as if he weren't interested.

"The one you're standing on." She gave him a smirk.

He handed her the gray shirt and went back to washing his own clothing. He noticed that she kept giving him side-glances and he looked up at her. "What are you staring at Sweetheart?" He asked harshly in his southern accent.

"You." She said quietly. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I haven't seen you either." He pointed out.

"Yeah, guess that's true. You would have remembered me." She grinned at herself while she rang out the gray shirt.

'I know I would have.' Sawyer thought to himself giving her the once over with his eyes. "I'm Sawyer." He stuck out a wet hand.

"Tina." She shook his hand firmly.

"That's quite a grip you got there Tina."

"One of the benefits of kick-boxing." She smiled a wild flirtatious smile in Sawyer's direction.

If this wasn't a woman Sawyer didn't want to know a real one. He was very satisfied with this cocky one beside him.

000

"You told me your father died." Casey reminded Jack.

"Yeah, I did. So?"

"Even though he wasn't my favorite person, I'm still really sorry." Casey sat on the log next to him. The fire was burning in font of them. The light faded into darkness behind them but the didn't care.

"Me too." Jack sighed. "Casey how did you know my dad so well?"

"I told you…he liked to check up on me." She stared into the fire. "I think he like to rub in the fact that you were a better doctor than me."

"He told you that?" Jack asked in shock.

"Well, not directly but that is what I got from it. He always used to tell me how proud he was of you. How well your procedure of the day went, how incredibly friendly you were with your patients." Casey sounded sarcastic. "Frankly, I didn't like hearing how lame I was compared to Christian Shepard's son."

Jack shook his head. "I never knew." He whispered to himself. Casey didn't hear him. He didn't cry which he thought he would but he didn't. He kept himself composed.

Jack was sitting with his hand on his knees. Casey had clear view of his hands and noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. Puzzled she asked about it.

"Jack, why aren't you wearing your ring? Did you loose it in the crash?"

Jack picked up his hand and looked at it confused. "Oh, no. I'm not married anymore. Things didn't work out." Casey looked at him hard. "How did you know I was married?"

"Your father told me he was going away for the weekend to see your wedding. As if I'd miss his company for two days!" Casey laughed.

"Yeah, he did take off work to come see me. That was the only time though."

"I'm sorry," she said again. Jack was a good man. She felt bad that he didn't have someone to share things with. He deserved something good.

NEXT CHAPTER: Personality

Jack and Casey find out a little more about each other's personality. And Sawyer and Tina run into each other again.

A/N: Guess who Tina represents? DirrtyXtina it's you! I put you in my story too! This is fun. Well, I hope Tina's character lives up to your expectations! You are a great writer and I love reading your stories. And you give me such great reviews! I love you, man! (And I'm not just saying all of this because you told it to me!)


	8. Personality

Personality

Jack and Casey were venturing to the beach for the first time together since Casey was feeling up to it. She had recovered quite quickly after her encounter with Rousseau. She had made a crack earlier about another scar to add to the collection and Jack thought that was terribly funny.

In fact he had come to figure Casey was pretty funny person in general. Once you got past all of the fear and self-protection she was a pretty fun person.

"Well, when I was younger my dad never thought I would be able to do anything worth while. I think that was biggest influence to do well in school and become something of value."

"So basically you did it to prove your dad wrong?" Casey laughed while adjusting the backpack on her back. She didn't know the walk to the beach was so long.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jack smiled to himself. "Did you always want to be a doctor?" That was the same question Casey had asked him only minutes earlier.

"No, not really. You know I was the exact opposite of the person that becomes a doctor. Everyone expected my sister to be the brain sergeon." Casey's voice turned from sarcasm to serious.

"What happened to your sister?" Jack was curious. If they expected her to be the doctor and Casey followed up on that dream then what prestigious job did her sister have.

"She was murdered." She said blankly. "Two days before Christmas in fact."

"Oh, Case. I'm so sorry." Jack's heart went out to her.

"Hey, it's okay. It happened a long time ago. I was sixteen and she was eighteen. She was little Miss. Everything. She was a straight 'A' student, captain of every sports team, and president of every club not to mention vice president to her class." Casey smiled. "I swear she never slept with all the work she did."

"She really did all of that?" Jack was amazed at her sister's stamina.

"Oh, honey! You better believe it. She did that and still found time to visit Grandma Rosie in the home." Jack and Casey laughed. "I, on the other hand…was average. I got 'B's and 'C's on my report card. I was average height with stringy blonde hair and acne, who never really did anything but lay around."

"And you got into medical school? Casey! I'm ashamed." Jack turned his head as if shunning her. Casey laughed. Jack looked back at her. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much before."

"I really haven't had a lot to laugh about lately."

"I don't think any of us have." He smiled at her.

000

Tina was standing ankle deep in water. She had wet hair and was letting the wind blow dry it for her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty air. She loved being stranded on a tropical island. It made her feel very free.

"Hey chickie!" Tina opened her eyes and saw Sawyer walking towards her.

"Hey yourself Tex." She went into flirt mode. She couldn't help it. Being around a hot guy always made her this way. She couldn't say she didn't like being a female player though.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Sawyer gave her a look up and down her body. That bikini was very fetching on her. "Don't you know that's the way you get skin cancer!"

Tina beamed widely. "No, I had no idea." She said acting serious. "Why don't you enlighten me Sawyer."

He moved in closer. "You see, there's the ozone layer and it's letting in all of these little rays. Well, they're really bad for you and I would really hate to see that pretty skin of yours wrinkle up like a prune."

Tina couldn't take it. She had to laugh. She laughed hard…very hard. She ended up sitting down in the surf to relieve her aching sides. It wasn't that what he said was funny it was just the way he said it.

She was beautiful. With her hair wet like that and the light blue swimming suit was more than he could take. She had a smile like Julia Roberts and there was nothing wrong with that.

"You thought that was funny?" He inquired.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I did." She stood back up and walked onto the beach and pulled on a pair of low-rise jeans. Man she looked good.

"Well, I…" he forgot what he was going to say. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked quickly to recover himself.

"I would love to Sawyer." She said sincerely.

000

Jack and Casey finally made it to the beach. Casey looked around at the busy camp. Fires were going, people were washing cloths, and there was a few people standing around talking. It was so much bigger then they're little camp on the other side of the island. In fact this camp made theirs look like a Barbie play set.

"Wow," was all the female doctor could say.

"That impressive huh?" Jack chuckled.

Casey just nodded her head. They walked further into the camp itself and Casey, out of the corner of her eye, saw couples. Maggie who was also feeling well enough to associate with other people was sitting with Gabe, another survivor that had survived the tail's crash. Casey didn't know him well but by judging by the smile on Maggie's face she'd say he was a good guy. Then behind them walked Tina and Sawyer. That was an accident waiting to happen, Casey thought.

This was definitely an amazing place, weird and mysterious but magnificent all at the same time.

Casey felt Jack take her hand to ease her along and she grabbed it back. She was glad they all moved. She felt safer here with the others and they were all nice people. She had a feeling she wouldn't have a hard time fitting in anymore. Thanks to certain people. She glanced at Jack without him knowing.

NEXT CHAPTER: Misfortune

Casey and Jack are becoming quite good friends. But wait…when Maggie goes missing how will Casey handle it? Will she seek comfort in Jack?


	9. Misfortune

Misfortune

Casey and Maggie were walking along the beach. It had been weeks since they were both injured and they were finally well enough to exert themselves.

"So…I saw you with Gabe again last night." Casey finally broke the silence that had been quite deafening in her opinion.

"Oh, yeah?" Maggie smirked to herself. "What about it?"

"Just you guys have been hanging around a lot lately. Is there, uh, something going on?" The doctor nudged the girl in the ribs, playfully.

"I don't know." Maggie felt shy talking about stuff like this but she would gladly tell Casey anything. She tucked a piece of corn colored hair behind her ear before she went on. "I like to think there is. He's really sweet and he makes me laugh."

"Don't forget he's not half bad looking either." Casey added.

"So, now, you tell me about you and Jack." Maggie gave Casey a sly look.

"What?" Casey asked as though she was completely innocent of something.

"Yeah! I see you had him together. You guys are getting quite close."

"No. We're just friends. We both knew his dad, worked in the same hospital, but we've never met each other before. I think we're just kind of mellow right now."

"What ever you say." Maggie turned her head from Casey to watch the surf roll in and out of the sand. Suddenly she ran into something. Or someone.

Gabe was standing right in front of Maggie without her knowing and she just ran into him. He made a sound like he had had the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe. I wasn't looking where I was going. Why didn't you say something?" Maggie rushed around helping sit down so that he could catch his breath.

"I guess that's what I get for trying to surprise you huh?" He looked up to Maggie and his hazel eyes smiled at her.

"I guess." A sweet smiled filled her face.

Casey watched the whole incident and decided it was best if she got back to the caves. Gabe was there to keep Maggie company and she probably needed to help Jack with another injured something or another.

000

"Hey." She cocked a hand as a wave. He waved back.

"You know Sawyer I really enjoyed our walk yesterday." She grinned flirtatiously.

"You did now?" He smiled a dimpled smile at he as well. "To tell you the truth chickie, I had a good time to."

"Good." Tina stood there awkwardly for a minute before saying goodbye.

"Hey!" Sawyer called after her. He ran to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him.

"What?" She asked.

"I was wondering…would you like to do it again sometime?" Tina bit her bottom lip and looked thoughtful.

"Usually I would play hard to get and say, 'we'll see', but seeing as how we're stuck on and island and I really have no excuse as to why I can't…I'll say okay."

"Okay? Is that a straight forward yes?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes." She turned and walked away for real this time. Sawyer starred after her. There was definitely something between them. Something that was beginning to grow and churn, working it's way into something.

Sawyer turned and went back into his tent. He had himself a woman.

000

"I noticed the drawers were arranged differently today." Jack observed.

"Oh, yeah. I meant to tell you I did that." Casey apologized.

"Why did you do that? Were you really that bored?" Jack laughed.

"No." Casey didn't go any further.

"I'm confused. My idea of fun is not rearranging medicine drawers. What's up?" Jack moved to sit next to her.

"Nothing. It's just…" she was going to have to tell him sooner or later. It's no that it was a bad thing. "I have an obsessive compulsive disorder." She sounded ashamed.

"Oh. Okay then." Jack got up and went to get a bottle of water out of the large cooler they had set up.

"That's it? No, 'how were you diagnosed?' no… 'How often to I need to expect to have the drawers changed'?" Jack shook his head. "Wow, that was much less painful then I thought it would be."

"Why did you think it would be painful?"

"I don't know." Casey giggled.

_Casey was in her closet trying to pick out something to wear to work for the day. She chose a blue sweater and put it on. It was too big. She sighed and took it off hanging it back up before putting it away. _

_She then picked up a pink button up shirt. That looked even worse. All of her clothes were too big for her. She unbuttoned the shirt and glanced at the mirror to her side. She could see her ribs and other bones protruding out of her flesh. And her black slacks hung loosely on her waist. She looked ill._

_She sighed heavily and put on another shirt. It didn't fit either. Now she was getting frustrated. She couldn't just wear a bra to work although that was a little too big too and she doubted that the other doctors would be impressed. _

_She hastily took the shirt over her head and hit her back on the dresser bhinde her. She heard the sound of glass break and turned around to see a shattered picture frame on the ground._

_She massaged her back the best she could trying to work out the knotting pain that lingered. After all she had nothing to cushion the impact of the hit. _

_Casey had lost a lot of weight recently and she was starting to scare herself. She was anorexic and she knew it but she didn't want to tell anyone. Things were going well at work and she was in her OB/GYN round and she loved it. Casey was afraid if someone found out that she was sick she would have her internship taken away or something like that._

_She carefully picked up the picture and looked at the picture it held. It was hers and Andy's wedding picture. She couldn't hold back the tears even if she wanted to. She missed him so much. She missed what she had had. A family…a life. Now look at her. She was controlling every aspect of her life including what she ate. She had been healthy before but now she just wasn't eating all together. She was so ashamed of herself but she didn't know how to fix it. She just sat on the floor and cried while she held the picture to her chest._

"Casey!" Jack called out for the third time. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She finally snapped out of it.

"Are you okay? You were staring off into space there." Jack looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." Casey got up. "So what needs to be done?"

000

"Hey, Jack?" Casey came through the brush that acted as an entranceway to the caves. "Have you seen Maggie?"

"Not lately. I saw her with you earlier this morning but that was the last I saw of her." Jack walked up to her when seeing her worry.

"Well, have you seen Gabe then? He about four inches taller than me, short brown hair, hazel eyes and he's taken a liking to Maggie."

Jack shook his head. "Hey Case." He said to catch her attention. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

"I know. It's just that I was just at the beach, and no one has seen either of them all day and then I came back here and they're not here either. They're not on the path to the beach and I would have run into them if they were there." Casey was really worried about the two. Jack could tell. He wanted to say everything was going to be all right but before he had the chance the boy, Gabe, stumbled through camp yelling for Casey.

"Casey! Casey they took her." His head was bleeding so Jack sat him down and began to treat that while Casey interrogated Gabe.

"Who? Who's they?" Casey noticed he was blinking fiercely and she knew he was trying to fight off unconsciousness.

"Bryan. The guy who did all of our fishing. He was there and he…he hit me and to-took her." Gabe was starting to slur his speech. Casey didn't have long before he passed out.

"Can you tell me where you were?" Casey asked quickly.

"In the jungle. We went for a walk…and…I…" he fell to the side and Jack caught him.

"Jack we have to find her!" Casey started into the jungle with no weapons and no sense of direction.

This was bad. Maggie was gone, Casey was frantic, Gabe was unconscious, and the worst part of it all was that it had happened before.

NEXT CHAPTER: Missing Maggie

Someone has taken Maggie and there are no leads as to where she would be. Not even Locke can pick up a trail. So, now all everyone can do is wait for the girl to come back. But with Casey in the frenzy that she is Jack wont take this sitting down…again. What will they do?


	10. Missing Maggie

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. You have been more than awesome! I love you guys and I just wanted to tell you thanks. Keep reviewing!

Missing Maggie

Casey stood on the beach. It had been two days since Maggie had been kidnapped. Jack had filled her in on all of the 'other' stuff. She feared for Maggie. She missed Maggie. She wanted to cry but she could come to let herself. It wasn't as if anyone was around to see it. She still couldn't.

She hadn't slept in the two days her companion had been gone. Maggie had been like the younger sister she never had. Maggie was bright and beautiful and it made Casey feel even worse that she wasn't the only one having a hard time with all of this.

Gabe was feeling so guilty for not protecting her. He said he just stood there, or at least it felt like he did. But judging by the head injury that he had Casey knew he didn't just stand there. Images ran through her mind. She ran different scenarios of what happened. What were those people doing to her? Would they ever see her again? Casey just didn't have the answers she needed.

Jack saw her standing there. Her posture was relaxed and her thumbs rested on the belt loops of her jeans. Her pink T-shirt was dirty from yesterday's expedition. She didn't go with them today. And now Jack had to give her the status report and he didn't want to. He knew how upset she was. He knew that she was scared and angry for Maggie. A lot of people were but Casey was more so. He began to approach her.

"Did you find anything today?" She asked before Jack even appeared. He could hear him behind her. The crunching sand gave him away.

"No." He answered straightforward. "I'm sorry."

She nodded slowly. She didn't really expect them to find anything. If Locke, the hunting genius, couldn't find a trail yesterday what would make today any different? There was a long silence. Jack just stood beside her. The sun was setting and various pinks and oranges tinted the colors of the beach.

"She really looks up to you, you know?" Jack thought Casey needed to talk. He always seemed able to draw things out of her that other people couldn't.

"I know," was all Casey said in response.

"That's all I'm getting huh?" Jack looked at the ground and moved his feet around in the sand.

There was another long silence. "I want her back." Jack heard her whisper.

"What?" He asked for her to repeat it.

"I want her safe. I want her…I want her here with all of us." Her voice cracked. She was going to cry. No…not with Jack here. The last thing Casey wanted to look was vulnerable. And she was looking that way right now. "I want to know if she's hurt or scared. She's like my little sister. I love her Jack and I don't her to be afraid." The tears finally came. She didn't choke or sob or anything…they just fell.

Jack wanted to do something. He laid a hand on her back for comfort and her shoulders went tense. She crossed her arms, as her crying became fiercer. Jack turned her towards him. "She is going to fine Casey. I'm sure of it. Maggie a smart girl, she knows how to take care of herself." Then he pulled her into a hug. He had know idea why he did it. It just felt right.

Casey didn't care that Jack was holding her. She nuzzled into the nape of his neck and cried even harder. It felt nice to have someone who cared. Maggie cared but she wasn't there at the moment. But, Jack was doing a great job of making her feel better though.

As Casey's sobs became more of hiccups Jack realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen Casey cry before. She had let one tear go when she told him of what happened to her husband and child but that hardly counted as crying. Jack also thought about all the people Casey had lost in her life. Her husband, her son, her sister…she had lost more people in the last several years than some people loose in a lifetime. He wasn't about to let her loose Maggie too.

Casey leaned out of Jack hold. She felt much better. Like a weight had been lifted. And she thanked Jack for his support.

"You are coming tomorrow right?" He asked referring to the search that was to be held the next day.

"Yeah. I'll come." She nodded and wiped the rest of her tears off of her face. She said good bye to Jack and he walked away. She was really lucky to have him as a friend. She didn't know what she'd do with out him. She smiled at the thought of Jack. After hearing about him so often from his dad she was sure if they ever met she'd want to slug him but he was just ordinary. Sure he was a good doctor but he had problems and self doubt like everyone else. He was a good guy.

NEXT CHAPTER: In the Jungle

Casey, Jack, Sawyer, Locke, Kate, Tina, and Charlie are off looking for Maggie again. They run into trouble along the way though. Things on the island never seem to be as easy as they want them to be.


	11. In the Jungle

In the Jungle

"Are we ready yet?" Tina asked, loading her gun. She was one of the five that received one.

"Almost. Locke have you see Casey?" Jack was worried. They had been waiting for her for a while now. But soon, as if reading Jack's mind she came into view. "Where were you? We've been waiting." He walked up to her.

"I don't know which one of you jackass's hid my backpack but you better not do it again." She set down her navy backpack to prove a point. "I'm ready when you all are."

"Finally C.C. We've been waiting forever!" Sawyer emphasized.

"Sawyer…I swear if you call me that again…" Sawyer had taken to calling her by her initials. Casey thought it was just to be and ass about things and he knew it annoyed her. "My name is Casey. That is the name on my birth certificate. That is the name you will call me. If I get angry enough I will make you call me Doctor Call!" Casey seethed. She hated being called C.C. Like she was some buddy of his or something. She picked up the backpack and walked up to Jack. "Let's just get this done."

"Okay…now we're ready." Jack said sarcastically to Tina.

"Very funny." She breathed.

The group of seven went into the jungle for the third day in a row. They were all tired of each other but they knew they would have to live until they found Maggie. She was what was important at the moment.

"So, Sawyer…when do you think we should take that walk you were talking about yesterday?" Tina walked next to him.

"Hell, chickie! We're taking a walk right now!" Tina smiled wildly with her perfect teeth again. Sawyer loved it.

"This reminds me of Claire's kidnapping way to much." Charlie expressed his worries out loud. He had volunteered right away when her heard of Maggie's abduction.

"It does me too, Charlie." Kate answered him. "I just hope we find Maggie soon."

"It looks like there's some foot prints here. I know their not ours from yesterday too." Locke pointed to the trail of shoe marks.

"That's great! We actually have a lead!" Casey was ecstatic. She pushed ahead of the group and followed Locke.

Jack could tell she was extremely determined today. He hoped they found Maggie soon or that she came back on her own, like Claire had done, for her sake. He could tell she had had no sleep lately. The dark circles under her eyes were there and lines in her face were incredibly apparent even though she was only twenty-eight.

000

The group continued on. They had traveled an even amount of distance as yesterday. They path in front of them was still there so they kept walking. Casey, Locke and Kate headed up the front while Charlie and Jack took the middle and Sawyer and Tina followed behind them.

Tina and Sawyer had not talked to one another for a while. It's not that there weren't things to talk about, Sawyer never ran out of things to talk about with Tina, they were just tired. All seven of them were but the kept trudging along.

Tina stopped. She heard something. She listened carefully and it sounded like Maggie. It was distant but she could follow it.

"Hey guys! This way, I can here her." Tina took off running in the direction of the sound. Everyone else followed her.

"There aren't any footprints here!" Locke exclaimed.

"Think of it as a short cut!" Tina yelled behind her.

Soon they reached a clearing. Tina stopped running to look around. Maggie was tied to a tree with a gag in her mouth. She was making noises and Tina could see the terror in her eyes. Bryan, the fish guy stood in front of her. He was tall and plane looking. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He really wasn't anything to write home about. Tina took the chance to show off.

She went up behind him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. She drew back her arm and mustered all the energy she had into one punch. He landed face down in the dirt.

"That worked well," she said to herself. Casey was already untying Maggie and Tina rolled Bryan over, sat on his chest, pinned his arms with her knees and punched him again.

"Well, chickie. Thanks for holding down the fort till we got here." Sawyer joked. She looked up and smirked as a 'your welcome'. But when she looked away from the man underneath her he push her off and stood back up.

Tina quickly got up and raised her hands into a fighting stance. But she was to slow. Bryan got in one good punch, causing her to stumble backward. She stabilized herself and whipped the hair out of her face. Her lip was bleeding and she looked pissed.

"Okay, fish boy. That was one hit to many!" She ran and kicked him in the chest with her hiking boots. He was knocked down again and Tina took the opportunity to grab him by his hair. She looked up, strands of dark hair in her face, but smiling none the less. "I love kick-boxing." She told Sawyer.

"I do too." He looked at the man she held captive smugly.

"Maggie? Can you tell me if anything hurts?" Maggie shook her head. "Does anything feel different?" Maggie shook her head again. "Maggs where were they keeping you these last few days?" Casey asked now that she was able to breathe again.

"They were going to let me go." Maggie said in a hushed tone. She started to sway.

"Who?" Casey asked. "Who was going to let you go?" Maggie looked at her with glassy eyes.

"The other's," she got in before she fainted. Casey looked at Jack who looked at Kate.

"Stay with her." He ordered.

The two rushed to Tina who was having difficulties keeping Bryan restrained. He finally broke away from her and she prepared herself to hit him again but stopped herself when he pulled out a gun.

"You'll never know our secret!" He announced. The he raised the gun and shot himself in the temple.

"NO!" Casey screamed. She ran to his side and checked his pulse. Everyone else waited for her news. "Damn it." She whispered. They all took that as a 'sorry guys but he's dead'. They all pulled themselves together and were determined to get Maggie back to camp.

000

Jack offered a cup to Casey. "Sun made tea." Casey smiled a small smile and took the cup from Jack gratefully.

"Is she awake yet?" Casey asked. Hope lit her eyes.

Jack shook his head. "No, not yet." Casey took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes to enjoy it. Jack decided to sit down next to her.

"Does this have chamomile in it?" Casey suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't make it." Jack said.

"I'm glad she's okay." Casey took another sip of her tea. "I was really worried."

"I was too. Now I just want her to wake up so we know what happened to her." Jack grinned at Casey.

"Me too." She looked in Jack's face. He really was good to her. He worried about her and took care of her. Speaking of which she put her cup of tea down and rested her back on the rock behind her.

Jack put an arm around her shoulders and felt content. Casey didn't object to the sign of affection so, this was a good sign. Jack couldn't really sort out his feelings for Casey. All at once he would marry her in a heartbeat and then he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be with her every day for the rest of his life. He was confused but decided he would do what ever felt right at the time.

"You know? I really like having another doctor on the island. It takes a lot of stress off of me." Jack confessed.

"Happy to be of service." Casey said sarcastically.

Just then the two, who were conveniently seated closest to Maggie's resting form, heard a groan and they knew she was awake. They started to get up when they heard her scream.

NEXT CHAPTER: Perplexity

Maggie is finally awake but alas, she doesn't remember a thing. Just when Casey though she had her best friend back she is let down again. Now she must try, with Gabe's help to restore Maggie's memories while trying desperately to figure out how she feels about Jack. And we all know how hard that can be without a best gal pal to give you advice.

**A/N: I won't be updating tomarrow because I am auditioning for Into the Woods at a local theater and that lasted from 11:00 - 5:00 p.m. So by the time I get home I'm going to want to throw up from nerves and then just go to bed. For all of you that have ever had to audition for anything whether it is a play or sports team or whatever you know the feeling I'm talking about. Anyways, I'll update on Sunday...I promise!**


	12. Perplexity

Perplexity

Casey slowly approached Maggie who was now plastered to the wall behind her. Fear triggered every move she made. She was crying she was so afraid.

"Maggie. I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is Jack. Come on…you know us." Casey spoke soothingly.

"NO! I don't know you. I've never met you before. How do I know your telling me the truth?" Maggie clung to the wall on her back.

"I'm telling you the truth because I'm your friend." Casey looked sad. "You've been on an island in the middle of nowhere for the two months with me, Jack, and Gabe. Do you remember Gabe?" Gabe waved from behind Casey.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help her. He would in an instant if he knew what to do. Maggie had to be the single most amazing person he'd ever met. Gabe was positive he loved this girl and he wanted to let her know that. But for now he would do what people told him to do.

"Maggie? What is the last thing you remember?" Jack asked calmly.

"I…I-I was on a plane going to Los Angeles." She swallowed hard. She was terrified. She didn't recognize any of these people and she was supposed to. They seemed nice enough but she kept her guard up anyway.

"Can you tell me more about the plane?" Casey asked in response to Maggie's answer.

"I was sitting next to a rather thin woman with clearly dyed hair. She didn't talk much but I know she was giving the man sitting next to her a hard time about the alcohol not being very strong." Maggie shook her head. "It's all black after that."

"It's okay. My name is Casey. Doctor Casey Call and when the plane crashed we didn't know half of these people here. We crashed on the other side of the island…" Casey went on to tell her of the last two months, with Jack and Gabe's help of coarse. Maggie slowly came around. She became less and less afraid of all of them as the night went on.

000

Casey sat in her spot in front of the fire, sipping her now lukewarm tea, again. Maggie didn't remember her. This was horrible. How could Maggie not remember? As a doctor Casey had only seen one case of real amnesia before, and even that was after an operation she had performed went seriously wrong. What had the others done to Maggie? Casey knew deep down that she'd never know.

000

"So, you and I are together?" Maggie sat close to Gabe who held her.

"Yeah." He whispered. They hadn't been together before she had been taken but that was why they were on a walk. He had been trying to gather the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He didn't know why but even though he was twenty-one Maggie made him feel butterflies.

"Well, then…I guess your going to have to recap everything we've ever done in hopes that I'll remember." Maggie joked. She didn't remember the handsome man who held her but she knew she liked him. There was an air about him that was familiar but she didn't care. She was happy right where she was.

000

"So you're saying the exact same thing happened to Claire when she was abducted?" Casey was walking to the beach and trying to get the facts straight at the same time.

"Yeah. Everything is the same except for the fact we found her and she was able to tell us more than Claire, and that she was taken by the others…you know what…they really aren't that similar." Jack felt stupid for thinking the two kidnappings were synonymous. They could be but the sure didn't sound like it. But then again things were never as they seemed in this place.

"I just don't understand. She was fully aware of what was going on when we found her. Did they drug her…" she stopped walking and Jack turned to face her. "Did they hit her or does she have real amnesia? So many of my questions are left-unanswered Jack and I…" she was cut off.

Jack had his lips pressed fiercely against hers. He rapped his arms around Casey's small waist and held her as close to him as he could manage. He was happy he had gone with the spur of the moment thing instead of waiting. In his mind this was romantic.

Casey pulled away from the kiss quickly. This wasn't quite what she expected. Her eyes were open wide and her hand flew to her lips. "What was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, but I think I just kissed you." Jack was blatantly proud of himself.

"Why…did you do that?" She asked.

"Because…because I like you. Because I think you're fun and I want to be with you more." Jack looked at her strangely. "Do you need more reasons?"

"No…no, no, no. Jack you can't be in love with me." This was all wrong. Things weren't supposed to be this way. "You just can't! You're ruining everything Jack!" She yelled and ran off in the direction of the caves.

That was not quite the reaction he had expected. He was somewhat let down. He thought he loved her but could his feeling for her be different. Or was he just thinking that because she obviously didn't love him back? He didn't know. He turned and continued down his intended path but heartbroken.

000

"Hey Tex! What are you doing?" Tina walked up to Sawyer in her jean shorts and yellow tank.

"I'm fishing." He smirked back at her. "Wanna try?"

"I'll try anything once. That is of coarse if you'll show me." She said taking the homemade fishing pole. Sawyer positioned himself so that he was behind her. He held Tina's arms in the right place, then let go and stood back to watch her.

She looked sly. "Wait does my hand go here?" She asked deliberately taking her hand off the handle and placing them somewhere else on the fishing rod.

"No…they go here." Sawyer repositioned her hands.

"I'm sorry…here?" She messed her hands up again.

"No…jeez! I'm going to have to stand here with you. You know, you're not all that good at fishing." Tina flung the string further out in the ocean and reeled it back in.

_You can't hide it from me_

_Admit it baby_

_Cause I'm wise to your disguise_

_I've seen you love me with your eyes_

Sawyer looked at Tina without her knowing. This girl was amazing. He had been with so many women in his life but none of them were like her.

Tina was wild and rugged. She was fast and furious. She was feminine and confident. She was everything he could ever want in a woman.

_Even if you think I'm a fool _

_And I just can't tell_

_Then you don't know me well_

_Would you come over here and break the ice_

_It would be so nice_

_It's what you want when your around me_

_You're a little bit shy and I feel the need_

_And I can tell that you're happy you found me_

Tina felt so…alive with Sawyer. He brought out something in her that no one else could. Sure, she'd only known him about a month but in that month she had gotten to know him better than any other guy she'd ever dated.

She'd always thought once it came time to settle down she wouldn't be able to turn off the flirt but now, with Sawyer, she knew it wouldn't be that hard. Everything about him was right. The way he held her, the way he smiled, his accent, his sense of humor…just the little things.

Tina knew that Sawyer was crazy about her. That's how she knew it was okay to hang around with him. She had a feeling that Sawyer wouldn't mind being with her.

_Why wait around when you know that you can feel it_

_I look through your eyes_

_I can see you want somebody_

_It feels so good to get into it_

_Give it up! _

_Give it up!_

_You know you got me_

_Come on, come on, come on, and give it up_

Tina decided it was time to have some fun. Sawyer's hold on her wasn't that tight so she dropped the fishing rod and ran from Sawyer. As she had expected he came aftr her yelling swear words and cursed along the way but a huge dimpled smiled softened everything.

She ran toward the ocean and went up to about 'mid-thing' deep. Sawyer ran in after and tackled her. so, there they were holding each other underwater. The two soon came up for air laughing har and dripping wet. They helped each other stand while they laughed and even though they could feel the eyes of others on them they didn't care.

_I can't, I can't lie to you_

_Now we can all tell stories_

_so come over here and love me_

_Even if you think I'm a fool _

_And I just can't tell _

_sorry I know you well_

_And I know you will_

_Come over here and love me_

_It's what you want when you around me_

As their laughter died down Tina stood up straight and rapped her arms around Sawyer's neck. Her Julia Robert's smile still hung on her lips as he brought her in for a kiss.

Sawyer had his arms set on her hips and she pulled away from the kiss and stared at him. "'Bout time, Tex." Then she smiled and kissed him again. Only this time it was deeper more emotional. Sawyer pulled Tina as close to him as he could. 'Damn, she can kiss,' was all Sawyer could think.

_You're a little bit shy and I feel the need_

_And I can tell that you're happy you found me _

_Why wait around when you know that you feel it_

_I look through your eyes _

_I can see you want somebody_

_It could feel so good to get into it_

_Give it up! _

_Give it up!_

_You know you want it baby_

_Give it up!_

_Give it up!_

_You know you got me_

_Come on, come on, come on, and give it up_

_So dream your way into my life_

'_Cause baby I'll give you tonight_

_And bring all your pictures to life_

Sawyer held Tina's hand as they walked back to the beach. They were both still giggling about the whole thing but they were happy…together. Tina gave Sawyer another peck before going to get a clean pair of clothes.

_Give it up!_

Sawyer was intrigued with watching her as she walked away from him. Yes, he definitely had himself a woman. And she had herself a man.

000

Casey sat at the base of a tree that was far enough away from the caves that she couldn't be heard talking to herself. She was crying too. Why did Jack have to go and ruin everything they had? He was so perfect and charming, handsome, brave, intelligent, the list went on.

Casey looked down at her legs and followed them up as far as she could see herself. She didn't deserve Jack. He was classy and sophisticated and she just…wasn't. She was a prominent doctor but she was a complete idiot sometimes. She could be so spacey, and she wasn't that good of a cook, she was self-conscious, she was unable to take herself seriously. She wasn't really in good mental health at the moment because she was on the plane coming form an institution where she was being treated for her anorexia.

"_Thank you very much." Casey took her papers from her doctor. She was finally healthy enough to go home. It was a good day in the life of Casey Call._

"_Well, you earned it Casey. Just remember to keep all of your hard work up. Oh, and here." The rather old therapist handed her a slender box with a green ribbon on it._

_She opened it with grace and popped the top off of the box to see a plane ticket back to LA. Casey looked at her doctor, who had become a good friend the while she was there, and shook her head in disbelief._

"_No. This is too much. I can pay for my own ticket home but this is truly kind of you." She set the ticket back on his desk and he took and hand a pushed it back._

"_No…this is not too much. It is a reward for how hard you've worked. A reward for how cooperative you were and how devoted you were. Casey, I don't get many patients who want to get better so when one of them comes along you treat them right." The bald man smiled. His liver spots were splashed on his forehead and cheeks giving him an old look. He was a wonderful doctor and Casey had been truly grateful for him._

"_Thank you so much." She stood up to hug the man before leaving. This place had changed her. She had a ways to go still but at least she was on the right path. She picked up her navy duffel back and carry on and headed towards they airport…towards home._

"Casey?" Casey looked up to see Maggie. Embarrassment set in quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was around." Casey wiped her eyes and settled herself in front of the girl.

"Casey what's wrong?" Maggie sat down beside her and laid a hand on her knee.

"Nothing." She turned her head to the side so Maggie couldn't see how upset she was. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Maggie scooted closer to Casey. "Casey I can help."

"No…you don't even remember me. How are you supposed to help?"

"Because I know things. Like I don't know you but I do. Does that make any sense?" Casey shook her head. "Okay, well. It's like…I don't remember you but I have feelings about you. I know that I'm connected to you for some reason, that I look up to you…I respect you. But I have know clue why." Maggie smiled a knowing smile. "I know enough about you to help you with what ever you're having problems with."

Casey looked at her and smiled at the girl's compassion. "Okay." She gave in. "Jack kissed me."

"He kissed you!" Maggie was excited.

"Shh…yes. He kissed me. But I don't know…I don't know if…" Casey didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"You don't know if you feel the same way about him as he feels about you." Maggie finished it for her.

"No. It's not that. I don't know. I don't want to love him. I don't want to be with him."

"Yes you do." Maggie but in. "You love him Casey and there's nothing wrong with that. You can fall in love. Stranger things have happed than people falling in love."

Casey thought about it. She did love Jack, she was just afraid to love him. He last relationship turned out a disaster and she didn't know if she could take something like that again. But who knew what would happen if she never talked to Jack again. Maggie was right. Stranger things have happened.

"Thanks Maggs. I needed you help." She hugged the eighteen year old and pushed off of the tree she was on to find Jack.

NEXT CHAPTER: Confessions

Casey tells Jack the reason she rejected him. They figure out a few things and confessions are made.


	13. Confessions

A/N: Sorry it's so late. I was at callbacks for my play today and guess what! I GOT THE PART! I'm the new Little Red Ridinghood in Into the Woods! Yeah…me!

Confessions

Casey found Jack back at the caves. He didn't know she was there. He was busy searching through her neatly organized drawers. God, she wanted to die more than what she was going to do. Her stomach lurched a couple of times as she approached him. She took a deep breath.

"Jack?" She made sure she asked loud enough that he could hear. He turned around and his expression softened at the sight of the blonde woman.

"Did you need something Casey? Are you sick?" Jack came closer to her.

"No…I'm fine. I came to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I really am sorry." She rung her hands behind her back so Jack couldn't see how nervous she was. Why did she feel this way?

Casey watched his face very closely. There it was. Love…love was standing right in front of her. Why was she afraid to love Jack? Was it because she had had her heart broken so many times before or was it the fact that she wasn't able to come to grips with the fact that someone did actually love her? All of her…disorders and all, Jack still loved her and that scared her. If she didn't love herself how was someone else supposed to? But there it was…living, denying proof of something great. Something bigger than Casey would ever be.

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay." Jack turned around and continued on his search. Casey didn't know what to say. She didn't want to loose Jack, which is what was going to happen if she didn't say something and quick.

"You know, it was romantic." She said swiftly. He stood slowly. "The kiss. It was really romantic and…forceful." She added.

"Is that a good thing?" Jack turned around slowly.

"Yes. Yes that's a good thing." Casey came closer to him. She laughed a little at his question.

"I don't really know what's going on." He was extremely confused.

"I like you Jack…a lot. I'm just afraid to love you back. That's all."

"You don't have to be afraid." Jack took her hand and held it tightly.

"Yes…yes I do. The last time that I felt like this I lost more than just my heart. I lost part of my future. You have to understand that the last time I was in love with someone…my entire life, not to mention my marriage, was based on lies." She looked at Jack seriously. "I can't do that again." She announced softly. She shook her head and looked down.

Jack lifted her chin and looked at her lovingly. "I can promise you that I will take care of you and that there are no lies involved because on an island there are limited things to lie about." Casey smiled at his remark. She did love Jack but she didn't want to LOVE him just yet.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Casey asked meekly. Jack laughed.

"Yes, of coarse." He waited for her question.

"Can we try that first kiss thing again? It didn't work like I wanted it too the first time around." She smiled at the doctor.

"Let's." Jack laughed.

Every movement he made was very deliberate. He rapped his arms around Casey's tiny waist and she rapped her arms around his neck. Then Jack leaned in for a very deep, very passionate, very 'very' kiss. It made Casey see stars and she felt weak for a minute afterwards. Not even Andy whom she loved and adored for more than one reason couldn't kiss like Jack could. She sighed contently and nodded in satisfaction.

"Much better." She told Jack who snickered back at her. "Much, much better." Then she kissed him again.

A/N: AH! I'm stuck. I can end it here or you (my reviewers) can help me. What should happen next, but right now I'm drawing a blank! Okay, I want you to tell me in your next review what should happen and I'll see if I can't work it into the rest of the story. Thank you for your love and support! Sorry this chapter was so short.


	14. Epilogue: Stranger Things Have Happened

Here it is at the request of redhoodedsweatshirt…the Epilogue ladies and gentlemen!

Epilogue: Stranger Things Have Happened

Casey held Jack's hand on the walk down the beach and the ring that Jack wore around his left ring finger rubbed against Casey's hand. This was pure bliss. She glanced at her own hand as if she expected it to be gone…her ring still hung on her finger as well. Casey smiled at it.

It was the most untraditional day of her life but it couldn't have been more wonderful. Her wedding day was what she though about. It was beautiful.

_There stood Jack at the end of the line of people. He looked so handsome. Casey and he had decided to wear all white on that day. Locke did too, him being the priest and all. It was beach wedding and of coarse there was seventy people there. Casey slowly walked toward Jack; she held no flowers but a white orchid in her hair._

_She was stunning. Her smiled was bright and her eyes were brighter and Jack couldn't believe that she had agreed to do this…the wedding. It meant nothing except to them. It was just a formal way of saying 'I love you'. But still…here they were with rings that they had saved from wreckage and a very eager John Locke to perform a quiet little ceremony._

"_Do you Casey promise to love and cherish, to honor and obey, to protect 'till death do you part?" John asked the blond woman._

"_I do." She answered slowly staring into Jack's eyes. He was happy and she could tell._

"_And do you Jack promise to love and cherish, to honor and obey, to protect 'till death do you part?" He asked again._

"_I do." He answered with a smile._

"_Then you may kiss your bride!" The two kissed each other and held smiled as wide as their faces. _

_There was a party after that. Charlie sang and people danced and ate tropical fruits and had a grand time. It was the perfect day and even though it was so out of the ordinary it was a dream come true for the both of them._

"You okay?" Casey heard Jack ask, and he squeezed her hand to get her attention

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled back at him. She squeezed his hand back. They were getting closer to the beach. They were going to check up on things like they did every morning and evening. Today was no different.

The couple stepped into the hot sun that beat down on the beach. Suddenly something clasp itself to Jack's leg. He fell over and looked in horror and fear at what it was. He laughed and grabbed it and threw it to the sky. The little girl came crashing down into her father's arms and he threw her up again. Her giggles and screams were signs of joy and Casey looked on in awe.

"Did you miss me monkey?" Jack asked once he had his child calmed down.

"Daddy…I always miss you!" She wrapped her small arms around his neck as he brought her close.

Casey had told Jack that she couldn't have children and she wasn't supposed to. But of coarse the things that married couples do led to one thing or another and Casey suddenly found herself pregnant. She was furious with herself for letting it happen. In fact it had happened twice since they were married those short three years ago.

"_Jack! I don't think you understand! I'm pregnant!" She screamed loud enough for other people to hear. Jack tried to calm her down. But to know avail._

"_I don't see what the big problem is?" Jack hadn't remembered the whole thing about not having kids. "This is a blessing." He assured her._

"_Yeah? Well we'll just see what you say three months from now when there no longer is a blessing at all!" She started to cry. "This wasn't supposed to happen Jack." Jack took her in his arms and tried his best to comfort her._

"_Everything is okay Case. Everything is going to be fine." He rubbed her back as her tears subsided._

"_I just feel like I'm a murderer if I know I can't carry a baby to term and I get pregnant. I'm not even giving it a fair chance." Casey really didn't want to be in this position. Having a family with Jack was what she wanted more than anything but it just wasn't going to happen and she was at peace with it._

Little did she know that, that baby would be her miracle. Taylor was born a month to early but she beat all odds and was here today. She had been pregnant one time after Taylor was born but the baby was lost at four months like it usually was. But it was okay; they had a family and that all the two of them could ever have wished for.

The island was known to do strange things according to Locke and Casey was now starting to believe him. Every time she watched Taylor play with Jack she had this overwhelming feeling that this was meant to be somehow. That some force greater than all of them had brought them to the island for a reason and the felt indebted to it in a way.

The survivors never did get rescued and none seemed too unhappy about it anymore. Things worked themselves out. The monster showed up every once in a while but nothing to cause alarm about. People had been married since Casey and Jack, such as Tina and Sawyer who now had a tyke of their own, a boy named Will. He was only a year old but you could tell he was his daddy's son.

Maggie and Gabe were engaged and were thrilled out of their minds together, not to mention various other couples who found love on the island. Things couldn't be better.

Casey approached her family. And sat down next to Jack who still had Taylor.

"Daddy."

"What monkey?" Jack asked back.

"Why do you call me monkey?" Taylor had asked the question a million times and she knew the answer but it was the nature of a three-year-old to ask questions over and over.

"Because…you act like a wild animal!" Jack laid her on her back and blew a raspberry on her small stomach. She got up and ran from them to play with Aaron who was a year older than her. Now it was just Casey and Jack.

"That's not why you call her monkey." Casey retorted.

"I know but I'll tell her when she understands more." Jack had always called Taylor monkey because they lived on an island and he was afraid when she was born about the whole thing. He had made a joke about her being raised like and ape and it stuck.

Jack held Casey as they watched life go by slowly that morning. Maggie and Gabe obstructed their view for no more than a few seconds when they walked passed hand in hand, and Tina and Sawyer could be seen with Claire, Charlie, Aaron and Taylor with Will. Everything seemed to work out for the better and if everyone was happy who cared where they were. That's when Casey realized this is the most mentally stable she'd been since Andy and Ian had died.

She smiled at the thought of what Maggie had said such a long time ago. Stranger things have happened than finding happiness, finding love, becoming a mother, and finding yourself all on an island. Casey smiled. Yes, stranger things have happened.

A/N: That's it people! That's the ending of my second story. I'm thinking of posting a sequel to this but I'm not sure. I know I have the story Learning To Let Go lined up next but let me know what you want. I aim to please. Lol. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You have been absolutely fantastic and I love you all!


End file.
